Goddess Butterfly
The Goddess Butterfly is a rare species of butterfly that appears in Hyrule Warriors. The Goddess Butterfly is encountered on Twilight Field where it is one of the insects held by Agitha in a Bottle. It possesses the power to guide a person to a specific person, place, or thing. After Lana and her forces rescue Agitha from some monsters, as thanks for rescuing her, Agitha offers to help her find the Gate of Souls using her Goddess Butterfly to guide them through the Twilight Realm. As they follow the Butterfly to a keep near the Bridge of Eldin, where they are met by Midna who captures the Goddess Butterfly. Lana asks Midna let the Butterfly go, but Midna refuses believing it is meant to spread poisonous dust on her forces. Agitha arrives and corrects Midna by assuring her that it is not a poisonous genus of Butterfly. Agitha explains it is a Goddess Butterfly and that if asked nicely it will guide a person to anywhere they wish to go. Hearing this Midna releases the Butterfly and asks it to lead her to Cia's location. This results in a conflict between Lana and Midna's forces over the Goddess Butterfly despite both forces being enemies of Cia's Dark forces. When Lana tries to explain that they only want Midna to return the Butterfly, Midna is in no mood to talk and Lana is forced to fight Midna in order to retrieve the Butterfly. After Midna is defeated she returns the Butterfly and learns that Lana is an enemy of Cia's causing her to join forces with Lana and Agitha. During Midna & Lana assault on the Palace of Twilight, while trying to defeat Argorok, Agitha tells them that the Goddess Butterfly wants to lead them somewhere which turns out to be a Great Fairy Fountain, where they summon the Great Fairy's aid in bringing Argorok closer to the ground. Agitha refers to the Goddess Butterfly as either Lil' Miss Butterfly or simply Lil' Butterfly. Adventure Mode In Adventure Mode, flocks of Goddess Butterflies (appearing as a flock of three 8-bit butterflies) can be found on the Adventure Map. Using a Goddess's Harp Item Card on that portion of the Adventure Map will cause a Gossip Stone to appear revealing a secret for that square. Theory The Goddess Butterfly resembles the Blessed Butterfly from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, meaning the Goddess Butterfly may be either a related species or simply another name for them. This is further supported by their function in Adventure Mode, as using the Goddess's Harp on any Goddess Butterflies space will cause a Gossip Stone to appear just as playing the Harp next to a flock of Blessed Butterflies may cause a Gossip Stone to appear in Skyward Sword. Gallery Agitha (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of the Goddess Butterfly and Agitha Hyrule Warriors Item Card Tutorial 8 of 8 Goddess's Harp WVW69ibYfsIjRYRwEG.jpg|In-game tutorial for the Goddess's Harp Item Card that mentions Goddess Butterflies See also * Blessed Butterfly * Butterfly (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask) Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Hyrule Warriors races Category:Hyrule Warriors characters